prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:'A' is for A-l-i-v-e/@comment-9605291-20130524150632
If one of the liars were to have their own show, who would you want it to be: 1.'' Spencer'', "The Spoby Show": A romantic TV show about Spencer's adventures with Toby. It would have a lot of romantic scenes, and flashbacks of when Toby and Spence first met. It would also go in depth with Alison's, Jason's, Melissa's and Spencer's relationship in relation to Pete Hastings. We would see more of Spencer's dysfunctional family, and see how they help or not help her figure out who A is. We will see more of Toby, have more answers of why he joined the A team, and see whether he in fact is a double agent or not. We will see a very stressed Spencer over school: her AP classes, her extracurriculars, her community service, and her doing anything she can to get into UPENN. 2. Aria.....here it goes, everyone's favorite, jk, the one an only "The Ezria Show": A four hour long episode consisting of 30 seasons, revolving around Aria's love life with Ezra. It would have over 15 storylines, all relating to Ezra, Maggie, Malcom, Wesley, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and the other 30 Fitzgerald family memebers that are yet to be introduced in this show. Aria's family will make minimum appearances in this show, since it will mostly concentrate on Ezra and his family. I should have even called this show "The Fitzgeralds of the World". We will have a lot of flashbacks of Ezra's high school years, of him in college, and of him knocking up Maggie. There will also be interior monologues that last 45 minutes an episode, and in this we will get a chance to hear Ezra's thoughts, and his so called romantic writing. This show will be inspired in "Midnight in Paris", but with a little bit of twist, and it's most appropiate terminology would be "Nightmare in Rosewood". 3. Hanna,' "The Marin Girls":' This show will be inspired in the show "The Gilmore Girls". It will revolve around Ashley and Hanna's life, and Ashley's struggle with financially supporting her daughter as a single mother. There will be a lot of cute and fun, mother-daughter moments. We will see of flashback of Hanna as a child, and when she, her mom, and dad made the perfect family, and see how her father's infidelity broke this family apart, and also broke Hanna's self-esteem and heart. There will be more flashbacks of Hefty Hanna, and we will actually get to see Hanna in a bathroom bawling her eyes out in the toilet, in fat camp, and see her transformation from Hefty to Queen Bee. There will also be a flashback of when Tom Marin leaves the Marin girls, and how this affects Hanna. I don't know if you guys remember who this is, but we will see also flasbacks of Sean (Hanna's boyfriend in season 1), and see how this gave her confidence. Of course we will see Caleb, but most of Hanna and Caleb scenes will be romantic, and we won't have to see Jammie, and that whole Caleb family crap that I really don't care about. We will see how Mona and Hanna became friends, and how they shoplifted and became the it girls. Mona will be very important in this show: we will see flashbacks of Mona spying on Hanna (for example: see how Mona could be in Hanna's house, and at the same time spying and sending threatening texts to Hanna). We will also see how in the world Mona took that disturbing picture of Ashley Marin and Wilden. Of course, we will also see a lot of Kate and Isabelle, buahahaha. We will in fact see if Mona did or did not ran over Hanna in episode 1x10. We will have opportunitires to appreciate Hanna's talent, and see how she designs clothes, makes sketches in a notebook, etc. People will see that Hanna is in fact smart, and not the dumb blonde people annoyingly assume she is. In my opinion, Hanna is one of the characters that has changed the most, and flashbacks will be there to support her change in persona. 4.'' Emily,'' "To Be or Not to Be...": In this show we will have a chance to see a side of Emily we have never seen before. There will be a lot of flashbacks that date back to Alison being alive, and Emily supposedly being straight. Emily's crush on Alison will be explained in more detail, and there will be scenes were we see Emily alone in her room having a breakdown because she is terrified to come out to the world, and her love for Alison is something she just can't control. We will see more of Maya, Paige, Samara, and Emily's parents. We will see Emily outside of Rosewood in swimming competititions, and there will be a lot of scary scenes involving A and pools. We will see more of Emily's character, such as her involvement and sucess in school (as a student and accomplished swimmer). We will see a more determined side of Emily, where we see her take initiative and make plans for the future, instead of just seing her in Spencer's shadow with a constipated facial expression.